The True Source of Power
by AoiNashi
Summary: A new group has risen and their first act was capturing Naruto. Sasuke has unlocked the secret of power. He's falling into evil, Can Sakura save him? And What of our hero, can Hinata bring him back, or will his Soul be lost to nothingness? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1:Laying the Foundation

The sun had just began to peek into the bedroom of the leaf villages number one hyperactive knuckle head's apartment when the door was suddenly melted off its hinges.

"What the...," was all that the unsuspecting ninja could get out before the room suddenly became dark.

-Later on in Konoha: At the hokage's tower-

"Where is that boy he should have been here hours ago?" exclaimed the irritated Sannin.

"Tsunade-sama, it's, its, impossible! Naruto, his apartment,it, it, it has been RANSACKED!" an exasperated Housa stammered.

"BAKA!!!!!" Tsuande screamed."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!! What do you mean ransacked?"

"Like i said, i went to fetch him, as per your instructions. And upon arriving at his house, I saw the door was melted off its hinges." explained the jounin.

"Melted??" exclaimed the busty blondie. "How is that possible? The border guards reported noone about suspicious entering the village. How could this of happened?"

"Well it seems that around three thirty this morning an unknown party entered the Uzimaki residence" Began the elite. "The party spent some time inside the apartment before searching for Naruto. Apparently they were looking for something in the house upon finding it they melted his

bedroom door and kidnapped him. A revealing jutsu showed that they used some kind of a paralysis jutsu to capture him."

The world suddenly came crashing down on the hokage as she listened to his speech. The realization that the necklace may have cost her another one, this time one who she viewed as her own son. No, she would not let this be. She would not sit here and idly twiddle her thumbs while people carried Naruto around. No she wold not just let it be so. "Call a council meeting. And inform Hatake Kakashi that his presence is needed there as well. Tell Shizune to contact all of the remaining members of the Konoha 11 and their jounin instructors. Explain to them that they will be at the meeting as well. The meeting starts in one hour, anyone who is late shall be assigned to D-ranked missions for the rest of eternity. Along with being demoted to the rank of genin. Relay that especially to Kakashi. And get me footage of everyone around the Uzimaki apartment complex for all of the past week. NOW!!!" Tsuande ordered.

With that Housa left to inform Shizune of the Hokage's plans.

Just as Tsuande returned to her seat at her desk a mysterious man walked into her office. He was dress from head to toe in an azure colored anbu uniform. His mask however was different from the regular ANBU black ops mask. Instead of having the regular white and colored animal mask, his mask was the shape of a jester's mask. but it was void of any expression. Also the mask was coated black and cobalt. And it seemed to be made of a sapphire material. His ANBU outfit was sort of as that of the Fourth Hokages had been. The cloak was inscribed with the words "All things return to wince the came" on the back. Strapped on his back in an "X" pattern were two swords incased in an obsidian sheath. The sheath was trimmed with cobalt blue and platinum dragons that seemed as if they were fighting each other for control of a soul. He walked as if he belonged at that place in the Hokage's office. He gave of a pleasing aura. AS you could not see his face no one could tell his expression, but something in the way that he held himself told you that the was in a excited mood. Something had gotten to this man.

"Who are you?" asked the infuriated sannin. "and how did you get past the guards?"

"None of that is important." responded the mystery guest. "What is is the fact that Naruto has been kidnapped."

"WHAT DO YO KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!" exclaimed the bustly gifted blonde.

"I have no knowledge about where he is but I am searching for that. I how ever know who has him. But that is not why I have come at this moment. I have come to bring this man to you."

With that he threw the badly beaten body of the barely alive Uchiha Itachi on the ground in front of Tsuande.

"This, this is..." Tsuande stuttered.

"Yes, this is Itachi of the organization Akatsuki. He along with the Leader of said organization are the only survivors of the the attack of this group. However, I saw the leader leave under his own free will and leave this young man to fend for himself. He might of died had I not came along when i did and rescued him. He will tell you the rest when he awakens. I have healed the majority of his wounds but the other ones shall take a while to heal. He kept muttering things like 'I must stay alive so that I can give my brother the strength to grow strong." the shinobi stated.

Throughout his speech, Tsuande had begun to look at his posture and could see that he looked familiar to her. She could not place her finger on who he reminded her of. But that would have to wait, "So you mean to tell me that you, a lone man, rescued this man, a man who himself is considered almost the level of a Kage, from some unknown adversaries. And brought him here. Why what's in it for you. Do you want the reward for his capture? Is that why you are here?" she reaches in her desk. And withdraws a silver pocketbook.

"That is not why I am here. They have taken a good friend of mine and I am here to inform you of those peoples purpose. I have no other need so keep your money." He stated as he placed his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"What connection do yo have with Naruto. Tell me. And also tell me who in the HELL THESE PEOPLE ARE!!!" shouted the sannin.

"I am just someone who knows Naruto for a really long time." he quietly told her, as if he was remembering fond memories of days past. Then he took off his mask and told her the name of the group who eliminated Akatsuki. The Godaime couldn't pick up her mouth. Then she slumped down in her chair. She grabbed the bottle of sake on the table," I'm really gonna be needing this."

-Meanwhile elsewhere in Konoha...-

"kakashi-sensei I won't hold back this time." said an eager chunin.

"I would expect nothing less from the apprentice of the Slug Sannin. Sakura Haruno." sated the copy ninja. "Now if only that Knucklehead would have shown up today, you could have spared then i could have continued reading my book. Speaking of that boy where is he. He may have been tardy, but he has never missed a day of training."

As he uttered those words, in a puff of smoke the energetic Housa Gaote appeared. "Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura you are to immediately follow me to the Council Chamber."

"The council chamber. What could they want with us"Kakashi pondered.

"Wait," Sakura began. "Why would they want me to come to a council meeting? I mean I can see why they would want someone like Kakashi who is known as the man who copied a thousand jutsu, but why would they want someone like me who is just a chunin apprentice."

"I will say just this," Housa stated solemly. "It seems that we have a new enemy. One who has disposed of all of the members of Akatsuki except for Itachi and The Leader. Earlier today we found Itachi's unconscious body lying in a field near the gates of the city. They will tell you the rest of the story at the council meeting. Move quickly, we must stop at the house of the rest of the houses of the Konoha eleven."

And with that they all left.

-Ten minutes later, at the Council House.-

"I have called this meeting to announce the brand new threats that have recently been noticed in Konoha." the Godaime began. "These new adversaries are past the level of Kage. They have literally destroyed the entire organization of Akatsuki, a group of nine Kage level shinobi. They left only two survivors from what our inspectors have fond out. Also they have taken a leaf-nin named Uzimaki Naruto. We have found out that they are planning to sacrifice him to release the Kyuubi inside of him. That is what we think. We have reason to believe that Uchiha Sasuke has taken to their trail." With this news murmurs were heard scattered around the Hall.

"**Sasuke-kun has returned...**" thought a certain pink haired kunochi. "**Ever since he fled form Orochimaru he has been on a pilgrimage to find strength to kill his brother**."

"I was also visited by a mysterious shinobi who saved Uchiha Itachi form peril and brought him here to us. He also is on the hunt for these ninjas. We will assemble a group to go and hunt them and bring back Uzimaki Naruto. I will send the Konoha 11 with Nara Shikamaru as the team leader." the Hokage continued. "So does anyone have any questions?"

The head of the Hyugga House, Hyugga Hiashi stood up. "I will not allow my daughter to go and chase after that horrible demon boy. It would be better for this village if they killed him for us."

The next thing he knew he was on his back looking at said daughter as she held his throat with her hands and had her hands with her painted nails clenched tightly in to a fist cocked back hovering over his face. "If I ever hear you utter Naru-kun's name like that again I w-will no be responsible for what I do."

Everyone was taken aback. Hinata Hyugga was standing there byakugan on fully, with practically glowing with her chakra flowing freely from every pore in her body. No one had ever seen this side of her. Her jounin instructor Kurenai was shocked that she would attack her own father, let alone in front of all of these people. No one knew that Hinata was so powerful. They all stared with shock as She continued to speak. "H-Hokage-sama, please just point point us into the direction of Naru-kun."


	2. Chapter 2:To save oneself

A/N Note to readers... I don't own Naruto, yet.

Chapter two: To save oneself

-The outskirts of Konoha-

Sasuke Uchiha sat upon the edge of the precipice looking onto the Village hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. His face was marred by the recent revelation that the Hokage had just made known. He was not at the meeting but he was evesdropping on the event, lurking in the shadows. His brother had been beaten, and badly enough to where he had to be helped out by that man. What was that man doing here? He should have had no reason to come. Had the situation grown so severe that that one had to bring himself to save them all? The thought scared him that he had allowed these matters to get that far out of hand. He need to get that power, and he need to hurry things would not stay peaceful for long. He had a sinking feeling that the crap was about to hit the fan, and hard.

Just then said man appeared behind him sitting atop a branch on a tree about five meters away. "So, Sasuke my friend, what are you doing over here in this area? I thought that you would have already gone to chase after Naruto." said the man in the blue mask.

"Well, I figured that I would have to run in to you eventually. I will chase after them but not to save that pitiful boy. He should have known better than to get captured. Why would you concern your self with the matters of these mortals. This group can do nothing to you." the last uchiha answered.

"Well," the man in azure stated. "If I am not mistaken, I believe that I owe the Uzimaki boy a favor. But, thats of no concern to you. I came to ask you if you are going to go visit your brother?"

"That man is of no concern to me at the moment." Sasuke solemnly replied. "A man like him who got so completely throttled can not hold a candle to my recent 'developments'".

"You wouldn't be talking about the powers that the King of beast layed out in that scroll in the shrine now would you?"

"Oh so you are as skillful as your bio in the Bingo Book says" smirked the Uchiha.

"So you have seen through my disguise already, huh." The mystery man chuckled. "It's been a while since one has truly known my identity, other than you two and that man. He was my equal, my best friend. Now it seems like I am finishing his job. It will be my final favor to him."

There was a momentary pause . "So, what will you do if you can't stop them?" Sasuke inquired as he hopped down from the tree.

The shinobi scribbled something on a sheet of paper and attached it to a kunai. He then threw the kunai at the Uchiha avenger and vanished only to reappear catching the kunai mere centimeters from sasuke's face. "I will do what is nessicary to to protect my home, and my loved ones." He then released the kunai and disappeared without a trace.

"He's still the same, he hasn't changed not one iota." Replied the last Uchiha as he caught the kunai. "Ha, to think that he still cares after all these years..." thought Sasuke as he read the note on the blade.

On the piece of paper were written the words, "Don't worry, my boy. Everything will be perfectly fine. If I must I will do what he couldn't, I will slay the Kyuubi." And on a side note he had written. "P.S. Take and show this dagger to that Pink haired kunochi that you love so much. Yes, I know about her. Trust me, after showing her this, you will never have to worry about her feelings for you. Cya kid, Take care of yourself. I'll see you at the gates."

"**That man, that man is as powerful as the Yondaime. He married the kunochi out of the Fouth's Genin team. He beat the bald man, Tuoke Jeima, from that same group. Besides the Kyuubi, he is the only one to match, no he surpassed the Fourth. If he had not been though for dead then he would have been the one that they would have named as the Fourth hokage. He is truly a genius shinobi from the leaf." Sasuke recollected. "That man, why would he be back now. It seems that we have really let thing get out of hand I must stop them before they release that beast unto the world. But, first, I must visit Konoha, he must have alerted them to my presence. Damn you old friend. Damn you back to the depths from which you came**." and with that Sasuke vanished toward the village hidden in the leaves.

--A Quarter to Six in the Hokages office.--

The walls were lined with the entire Konoha Eleven and their Jounin Instructors. It had been four years since the Sand and Sound invasion and all of the 11 had become Chunin with Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno being promoted to Jounin after a brief war with the Hidden Rock Village. They had shown great valor in that fight and now the village hidden in the rocks was now just a graveyard, there was no one left there.

But the battle had been way too easy. Someone had thinned the ranks before hand.

--Flashback--

_When they had got there the rock ninja's had been screaming about three leaf ninjas. One whose eyes were red and black eyes, they said that he moved as fast wind and he swung a blade with no hilt. He was with a blonde shinobi who kept saying that he was the number one ninja of all time. He seemed to have an unlimited supply of chakra and wielded a sword with a black blade that seemed to hum everytime he swung it. They said that they only saw brief flashes of the third ninja. and no one who saw him lasted more than a single second. He was laughing with the other two while picking through the ranks. He was dressed in black and had on an Azure mask. He wield to hilts. The blades were seemingly invisable. the only way that they knew that they were there was because the blood of their comrades was covering it. He never even had a hair touch him. _

_The blond shinobi had arrived first. He looked as if he had ran a far distance. His muscles were shaking slightly, his sweat had given his body a shimmer in the moonlight. He had his sword on his left hip slightly downward so as to get a faster draw on it. The sheath itself was odd shappen. It was branched off into more channels as the it got closer to the tip. The emrald sheath resembled a tree that had just four branches. On the side were ingraved the words, "Kaze-Jiji". He looked around and headed toward the Tower at the center of the village. All of a sudden he was stoped by the boy with the red eyes. They seemed to have an argument when one of the survivors overheard._

_"What are you doing here dobe?" Stated the raven haired one._

_"I could ask you the same thing teme. You go missing for years then you show up and try to help on occasion. But yet you never show your face. You only leave one thing that people can tell you're there with. That blasted Pinwheel." the blonde seemed to be getting upset at the moment when all of a sudden another figure decended on the scene. _

_"Will you two please quiet down. WE're all here for the same reason but none of that will matter if you wake up the whole town." said the mystery figure. _

_"That voice, could it be..." the loud yellow haired shinobi started._

_"SENSEI!!!" both of the young men shouted._

_Then they looked at each other. _

_"How do yo know my sensei?"stated the Blacked haired ninja._

_"Your sensei?" the blonde one began. "That is my sensei. And he is the one who gave me my sword. 'The emerald destiny'. So the better question is how do you know him teme?"_

_"I broke the Kusanagi blade fighting that Snakey bastard. After i killed the man i needed to get more power to fight that man, so I went looking for a certain indiviual to help me with my training. I happened upon him in my travels. I challenged him to a match and he beat me. He offered to train me seeing as his recent student had just left and he now had a vacency. He gave me my new sword 'The Forgotten Fate'. My blade is made of pure sapphire and has been treated with a weightening kit. The blade was forged by the same man who forged the blades that the seven swordsmen of the mist use."_

_"Mine too." exclaimed the Blonde warrior._

_Howevr he was just a little too loud._

_The man in the Azure mask slapped his hand to his mask, "Dang kid, hasn't changed a lick. Still talks way to loudly at inoppurtune times. Well, guess this wont be as easy as I figured. better get started." He pulled out the hilts out of their scabbards on his back. He filled them with his chakra and then the invisable blades flicked for just a second so that the other two could see their lenght. He then began to pick off the rock shinobi that came running out of their homes two at a time._

--End Flashback--

Meanwhile the Hokage was telling the leaf-nin who had gathered in her office. Hyugga Hinata was still giving of vibrations of intense chakra release almost to the point that it was choking the people around her, Her body was shaking, "**What have I done**?" she thought to herself. "**I mean, I kow that me and Naruto only started recently going out, but, I just couldn't bear the thought they they were actually able to capture Naruto. And what my father said just pushed me over the edge. I will find them, and I will make them pay if the so much a damaged a hair on Naru-kun's head." **

Rock Lee broke the silence and asked the Hokage, "What are the mission perimeters Lody Hokage?"

"Well don't have much information on where their base of operations is. It seems to be that they move frequently and in an erratic pattern. As of two days ago, their locatin was in the village hidden in the smoke. It seems that they were picking up supplies. We have reason to believe that they do indeed have one main base and it is in fact somewhere in the land of Mist. However, you will all be directed to stay here." the Hokage stated.

Everyone in the room went into an Uproar. Shouts were directed at the Hokage saying things that can't be written for the fact that they would burn your very soul. Just then Shizune walked in.

"Madam Hokage. Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage has arrived. And with him he brought Baki, and His two siblings." Shizune reported. "I have put Baki and Kankuro i the Hotel. Temari just had to see someone in this room."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru, who just shook his head and muttered,"Troublesome..."

Gaara entered an sat down in the leather chair opposite the Hokage. Temari ran up and attempted to kiss Shikamaru who was trying to pay attention to what was being said. So, she knocked him upside the head with her fan. He crumbled to the floor clutching his head. Everyone just shook their heads and tried to play as if they had saw nothing.

Hinata meanwhile had lost all patience and was beginning to pace around when Sakura took her off to the side. "Hey calm down," she began "If you aren't careful then your chakra will burn through everything you touch. Just lets keep a cool head about this. You are of no use to Naruto if you go in their with a clouded mind."

"I know Sakura, but all I can do is wait. And i-it is really pissing me off." the Hyugga snarled.

Kakashi moved his book down fro his face to see what was going o around him. He saw something flash in the distance and just smirked. Gaara and Tsuande were about talk about how they were going to go about saving Naruto.

"Welcome Gaara, Its a pleasure to have you. Even under such circumstances." Tsuande stated.

"I am glad to make it. I will do anything I can to help a friend. Especially Naruto." the Kazekage responded.

Tsuande nodded, "Good. So you have heard our plight. Do you have a plan to solve it. We would be glad to hear on of yours as well."

"We..." was all Garra got out because everyone in the was brought back to reality by two kunai hitting the Hokage's desk mere inches fro Gaara. Leaning on the window over looking the city was a raven haired shinobi. He was chewing on a wodden sebbon needle. His eyes were red and had a three pronged pinwheel inside them. Sakura almost fainted when she saw him. He began to speak.

"The only thing that we need, is for you to sit back an watch the fire works. I will take care of everything." expressed a calm Uchiha Sasuke.

--End chapter 2

Authors note: Finally finished chapter 2. It took a while. Let me explain a few things. All of the Konoha 12 are about 17. Yes the timeskip in the manga happened, but Naruto left to train elsewhere when he got back. Sasuke killed oro and Kabuto. They have both seen the face under the mask. Jiraiya will make an appearence within the next few chapters. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are all S-Class. Kakashi is too. Guy and lee will have a huge part in the rescue Naruto mission.

Review please. (The faster you review the sooner i get more chapters up. I need motivation. I did most of this while at school)


	3. Chapter 3: The Lovers

A/N Sorry for taking so long with this update readers. I was really busy doing school work and working on my other story. I plan on updating this story soon after this. I will probably release 3 or 4 chapters in a row. Within about three weeks. So, enjoy. Also this chapter is a a lot shorter than the others, but that's because It's just mainly introducing new characters and important plot developments.

I'll make up for it in the next two chapters.

This story takes place right after the current arc.

Chapter 3: The Lovers' Day

--In a secluded portion of Night Country--

"Are you sure that this kid is the one we are looking for?" stated a man dressed in red.

"Yes, I'm sure." stated the female. "He holds the Kyyubi no yoko prisoner within his soul. Because of that pitiful jutsu that that blond haired bastard used."

"If only we had taken care of that man 17 years ago. Then we wouldn't have to be doing this." The man replied. "We could have already gained the power within that beast's soul."

"Shhh. We must not speak of such things. That's why there are only two of us at the moment. You have killed everyone who could have been partners with us. I mean, you almost killed ALL OF THEM!!! If that man had not come to stop you you probably would have killed that Uchiha as well. The leader but up a good fight but he was still almost killed. With a little persuasion, he might be swayed to our side. I'll take care of that. You have a bad habit of snapping and killing all of the possible supporters. I'll go talk to that leader, i think his name is Detam. Stay here, and don't touch that blond headed kid. I don't want to have to lock you up. So stay away from him" she exclaimed.

With that she left him alone with Naruto. He walked in the room and looked at Naruto being held on the wall. He was being chained up there in a "X" pattern, with a Heptagon and some seals around him. The man walked over to Naruto, who was naked from the waist up, and placed his hand on his chest. "So, this is the seal that That man put to seal the King of beast. If what's his name hadn't weakened him first, this never would have happened. I guess that we will have to rectify this. Soon, very soon, We will extract the essence of this beast, And then, the Four Gods will be reborn. The time of the biju is ending. Now is the time the resurrection of Power." And with that he vanished. However, little did he know that someone had been watching. And that someone was about to fall in with the most powerful beings in existence.

--Back in the Hokage's Office--

"What did you say?" the Kazekage exclaimed. "Naruto is my friend, I will not let you stop me from helping him."

"See, that's where you are wrong. I didn't give you and option. I told you to let us solve our own problems." The red eyed man stated.

Everyone in the room was shocked. No one had seen him come in. Not even the Hokage.

"oh my God." Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun has returned. I can finally get to spend more time with him. After all when he left after he had killed Orochimaru."

--Flashback--

_Two couples sat down a picnic site on the top of the hokage monument, Naruto had picked this spot. It was one of his special spots, One could sit here and watch the whole city of Konoha, and no one could see you. They sat boy-girl across from each other. Each couple sitting next to their love interest. The picnic itself went smooth enough. But, they knew the reason that they were all here. It was so that they could finally be alone with the love of their life. Hinata and Naruto had just recently begun to be a couple, but their repressed feeling had made them look as if they had been married for a long long time. Every where they seemed to go, one could see the love in their eyes, these two were really soul mates._

_Sakura and Sasuke had been going out in secret since their childhood. After almost losing Sakura when the Sand and Sound Invasion happened. Sasuke had asked Sakura to be his girlfriend to protect her fro danger. Even after he had left with Orochimaru, he still kept in touch with Sakura. Informing her of his plans to kill Orochimaru and Release the Beast inside of him. They had picked up where they left off when he had returned._

_Also, There was something very special about today. It marked the Fifth anniversary of that day that Sasuke and Sakura got together. They were all sitting at the "table" drink their soda. Chatting about everything that they could think of._

_"Yes, Hina-chan, I do love you. And I would do anything to protect you." the Blond headed Shinobi stated. To which the Kunochi replied, "It's so good to hear you say that Naru-kun. I have dreamt of you saying that to me for a long time." With that they came to each other in an embrace. Their lips pressed against each other. Each one fitting as if it had found it's match. Naruto shot Sasuke a glance, and stopped his kiss. Sasuke nodded._

_Sasuke reached over to Sakura and said." Sakura, I've been through alot of trials in these past few years. I've just recently began to get a hold of all of the things in my life that mean the most to me. "_

_"Sasuke-kun, what are you saying to me?" Sakura stated curiously._

_"Sakura, throughout all of these years, our relationship has grown. From one-sided crushes to full blown love. No one could ever take your place in my heart." Sasuke began,_

_"Sasuke-kun, just spit it out already. I'm dying just wondering." Sakura pleaded._

_Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who placed his hand tigher around Hinata's waist, and gave him a wink. Sasuke then reached into his top and grabbed a black box. He raised his hand to her face and wiped a few strands of her lovely pink hair behind her ear. "Sakura, as I have said countless times and if you ask me, Ill say a million times more, I love you Sakura. To the depths of my soul. And I want to be together for the rest of eternity. Sakura Haruno, will you be my wife?"_

_For about a quarter of a minute, no one spoke. Then Naruto cocked a smile and Sakura jumped up and kissed Sasuke straight on the lips. "Yes! Yes I love you Sasuke." she exclaimed._

_"Aww, Naru-kun. will we be like that one day?" Hinata queried._

_"Maybe, HIna-chan. It might be sooner than you think." Naruto jested._

_"Naru-kun, don't play with me like that. I know you have something planned. As long as I stay here with you I know that everything will be all right." With that Naruto and Hinata both did as what Sasuke and Sakura were doing. The two couples embraced as the sun set on the horizon._

--end flashback--

"SASUKE!!!!!"Sakura screamed. " where have you been? I've missed you."

"Not now Sakura." Sasuke stated as he shot her a look that brought everyone around to their knees. " I need to take care of this. Now Gaara, I recommend that you just go return to the village of the Sand, so that nothing happens to you. These enemies are more powerful than Akatsuki. And at the moment. Shukaku is indisposed of isn't he."

"How did you know about that?" Gaara exclaimed.

"It's a proven fact that those who have bijus sealed inside of them know." Sasuke began.

"If you know that, then you must be..." Temari began, shocking everyone as she had been making out with Shikamaru the whole time.

"Yes, that is correct. I has taken control of one of the Four most powerful Biju. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the Human container of the Orochi. The Eight tailed Snake."

-----

A/N That is Chapter 3. There is nothing to really explain. Except, the man in Azure fought the Kyyubi while he was on his travels. The two kidnappers trying to recruit The Akatsuki Leader. Also, there will probably be a time skip. I need you to review and I need you to tell if you want a lemon or not. I will explain the nature and the name of the group that has kidnapped Naruto in the fifth chapter. Also tell me if you want the Azure man explained in chapter 4 or 5.review and tell me your answers. till next time readers. Enjoy!


End file.
